


Больная вера

by lintares



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На свете очень мало вещей, в которые Стив верит безоговорочно. Например, боль. Боль означает, что он все еще жив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больная вера

Сознание выплывает из вязкой, полной непонятных шорохов темноты. В ушах шумит, любое движение головой резкой болью отдается в затылке. Стив пробует пошевелить руками, но в запястья врезается что-то жесткое и шершавое — веревка. С ногами то же самое. С каждым осознанным вздохом легкие наполняет душный сладковатый дым, от которого голова кружится все сильнее.

Стив оборачивается на очередной шорох, морщась от прострелившей шею боли. Он с трудом фокусируется на лице подошедшей к нему девушки, отмечая восточный разрез глаз, чрезмерную бледность, испарину и расширенные зрачки. Её чем-то накачали, и сейчас она накачает его.

В вену впивается игла — еще одна маленькая вспышка боли — и сознание снова почти уплывает.

Голоса за спиной почти неразличимы, окутавший тело дурман мешает открыть глаза широко и посмотреть, кто подошел. Силуэты все еще мутные, но Стив пытается. Пытается запомнить манеру двигаться, жесты, прикинуть рост, рассмотреть, наконец, лица. Это поможет, поможет. Чему поможет? Потом.

Его пытаются растормошить, бьют по лицу, что-то кричат. Стив старается сосредоточиться на звуках голоса, понять, зачем его сюда притащили.

Миссия. Корея. Северная или Южная?

Он не понимает. Он не помнит. Это было очень давно.

Голоса все громче, снова что-то острое пронзает кожу, мысли на секунду проясняются, а потом руку начинает жечь. Боль настоящая, но еще слабая. Стиву угрожают, но слова почти не задевают. Он улыбается, за что получает по лицу еще раз.

Можно подумать, его впервые накачивают химией. Слишком мало, чтобы по-настоящему заставить Стива потеряться в реальности. У того же Во Фата фантазия была куда изощреннее. Эти просто не знают его так хорошо, не знают, чем задеть.

Голос Дорис настойчиво спрашивает что-то про высадку в джунглях. Или не джунглях? Нет, мама, засекречено. Да и ты, возможно, уже умерла. Это все было так давно. Отец спрашивает про Тхэ Ён Мина. Кого-кого? Не, не слышал, не знаю, засекречено. Сознание подкидывает новые образы, давит, снова спрашивает голосами тех, кто давно мертв. Стив не верит этим голосам, Стив знает, что все это не настоящее. В наркотическом забытье нет боли. Он стискивает зубы, чтобы ничего не отвечать.

Боль — единственное, во что Стив всегда верит, что помогает отличить реальность от навязанной иллюзии. Боль честнее, тепла, наслаждения, холода, жажды, уюта. Честнее многих других ощущений или эмоций, единственная, кто помогает понять, что все еще жив.

Ему выбивают суставы на пальцах. Медленно, один за одним, начиная от мизинцев. Стив стонет сквозь зубы, но еще сдерживается. Если бы ломали и дробили кость молотком, было бы куда хуже. А так даже почти нормально, под воздействием наркотиков можно убедить себя, что почти не больно.

Стив не хочет даже думать, как будут болеть пальцы, когда организм немного справится с циркулирующей в крови отравой. Как будут болеть потом, если удастся выжить.

Двое то подходят к нему, снова что-то невнятно спрашивая, то снова отходят, и, наконец, Стив их узнает. Военные-палачи, сотни трупов, десятки свидетелей, провальные попытки засадить за решетку. Ему очень, очень не повезло. Дэнни будет в бешенстве, когда узнает глубину той жопы, куда попал Стив. Мысль о напарнике неожиданно выбрасывает его в реальность.

О нет, они еще даже не разогреваются. Он помнит тех несчастных, чьи изувеченные тела выносили из барака в заброшенной пустоши Северной Кореи, помнит рыдания обезображенных людей, которым не повезло остаться в живых, их шрамы, открытые раны, переломанные кости. Иногда, очень редко, эти видения приходят к нему в кошмарах. Они — все еще самое четкое и болезненное воспоминание о тех миссиях.

— Он… не… то… ал цель…

Стив выхватывает отдельные слоги и звуки, различая по голосу, что главный очень недоволен. Может, Стив и сказал бы ему все, что тот хочет узнать, но те, давние операции, были без имен. Только локация, кодовое имя и несколько размытых фотографий цели. Невозможно сказать то, чего не знаешь. Ведь то даже была не его миссия, его внезапно назначили главным перед самой высадкой.

— Вы взяли не того, — хрипло выплевывает Стив и смеется. Смех царапает горло, разбитые губы саднит, голова кружится так, что кажется, будто падаешь в пропасть без парашюта. Все тело болит, но боль все ещё боль — это хорошо, это значит, что он все еще жив, и все еще есть надежда. Он все еще верит.

Спину и грудь расчерчивают прикосновения холодного лезвия. Стив чувствует, что порезы неглубокие, они ложатся друг за другом, пересекаются. Это не опасно, просто саднит и пощипывает.

Палачи просто примеряются. Они не верят, а может им уже все равно, знает он что-то или нет.

Стив улавливает звуки выстрелов, но, может, они ему чудятся. В мутном сознании сцены из той миссии в Корее, а может, он уже все перепутал. Кто-то кричит, что-то падает. В реальности или только его мыслях — Стив уже не знает.

Каждое прикосновение отдается болью, когда кто-то проводит влажной холодной тряпкой по лицу, растирает затекшие запястья. Ощупывающие его руки нежные и дарят хорошую боль, которая означает, что все закончилось и он все еще жив. Он верит этой боли и выдыхает. Он верит и голосу, который зовет его по имени.

— Стив, мы здесь, мы нашли тебя.

Кажется, это единственный голос, которому он может верить. Помимо боли, Стивен Джек МакГарретт верит в Дэнни Уильямса.


End file.
